The Longest Night
by miimaicellf
Summary: Being a slightly sheltered person, she's spent most of her life in her teacher's care behind the great walls of her home. What will she encounter when she must venture out further than she's ever been because of the sudden demand from her father? 3shot
1. Bodyguard and Creepy Creatures

**Sorry for not updating my other stories. I hope no one is too mad. Anyways, this is my first time using honorifics so if there are any mistakes I'd be very grateful if someone would point them out to me. Also, I'd like to apologize in advance for the excessive use of ... but FF completely messed up the spacing (not to mention the font type, font size and even the word order). If anyone knows how to fix this, please tell me. Thank you & enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters**

* * *

_How could it have ended up like **this**?_

With great difficulty she managed to suppress the slight whimper crawling up her throat begging to escape into the cold night air, as she held her sweater closer around herself. However, she wasn't able to stop the shivers of her small frame. A large hand came to a tentative rest on her shoulder and attempted words of comfort were whispered gently in her ear but they did not reach her, lost in her own frantic musings.

_It had seemed so perfect ............._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... so foolproof ... ..._

_... ... Every step had been planed out in advance..._

_every precaution had been taken,_

_... ... ... ... ... ...and yet…_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **and yet **... ... ... ..._

She clutched painfully at his dark gray jacket, earning a slight wince from its owner in return. The words in her ear stopped but the hand remained. Her pale slender fingers were beginning to go numb but she took no notice of it. She took no notice of anything as her eyes were shut tightly, tears brimming at the edges and threatening to spill.

_... ... What had gone wrong?_

She let out a dry humorless chuckle.

_Boy, was that ever the wrong question. _

_The better question might be, " what **hadn't **gone wrong?"_

_…the day mother died…_

_… … … … the day father left … … …_

_… … … … the day nii-san changed… …the day nee-chan changed …_

_…the day I was born…_

… … …

_…and now these…these **things**…are after us…_

This time she was unable to stop a soft sob from leaving lips that were still rose colored despite the weather outside. Her fingers relinquished their hold on his jacket as tears began to spill forth from tightly clenched eyes. With both her hands now free, she rubbed frustratingly at her cheeks in a vain attempt to stop the tears.

A small "Shh…It'll be ok", and the uncertain hand that had been on her shoulder moved to make its new home on the crown of her head. After a short second the hand moved once more to gently tuck her head under its owner's chin. Its partner wound itself around her waist, pulling her closer to him and now fully onto his lap. He fell silent then, simply holding her and gently stroking her hair.

She did not struggle as he held her close, instead she welcomed the warmth his proximity offered and appreciated his kindness. The color rose in her cheeks as she laid a hand on his chest and pressed herself closer attempting to absorb as much warmth as she could. Her surprise at his unexpectedly sympathetic actions had cause her tears to slow down immensely, leaving her only to deal with the occasional sniffle. She felt strangely at ease with him. She couldn't explain how but she knew he was someone she could trust.

_The scheduled day had finally arrived and it seemed to be the start of such_

_a promising day … …_ …

_…guess I should've taken father's call as an ill omen…_

In all the nine years that had passed since she had been left in her teacher's care, her father hadn't bothered himself to call her even once. Whenever he **did **call, he spoke only to her teachers refusing to speak to his own child. Instead, she always heard him through two letters he sent her each year.

She could expect one on her birthday with a simple good for you kind of message and a signature. The other one came at some random time during the year with some news about what was occurring at her father's house or any achievements her relatives had accomplished. At Christmas, a large, frilly and expensive looking dress, often not at all to her taste, would be sent along with matching shoes and sometimes a hat or other accessory.

* * *

Dark wavy hair bounced lightly with every clack of dark red heels on the spotless white tile. A slight breeze ruffled the ends of long white sleeves through which peeked out perfectly manicured nails. Between thumb and index finger a white envelope was held as if it were the filthiest thing on the planet, the disdain apparent in the way the small frown curved the dark haired woman's lips.

The clack-clack of heels slowed and then came to a complete stop as the woman holding the envelope looked about herself. The cream colored pillars that stretched the long outdoor hall looked as they always did and the grass and bare trees in the spacious yard looked as they should. All the doors were closed against the beginning of winter's frosty breath and the hall itself looked deserted.

Blood red eyes narrowed slightly and a smirk found its way on to full red lips. "Is this what you want?" The dark haired woman waved the envelope tauntingly and smiled at the lack of response. "Very well then, but you'll have to take it before I decide to shred it." The envelope was then tucked into the front of the dark skirt, resting snugly against the dark haired woman's bare tummy.

She bent her knees and slightly spread her legs falling in to a defensive stance and making the upside down V-opening in the front of her skirt climb higher. With another quick glance at her surroundings she dropped her arms in to position. Exhaling slowly through her nose, eyelids gently closed over strangely mesmerizing blood red eyes and her body relaxed waiting patiently.

Five minutes hadn't even passed when her left hand shot out to the right of her waist and appeared to actually close around air. Simultaneously, a small squeak of surprise came from somewhere near the red eyed beauty and her right elbow came down in the space just above her left hand. A small tug and whatever had been in her left hand slipped out of her grasp and made a small thud at her feet before the elbow could make contact with its intended target.

The dark haired woman straightened up and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles from her dark skirt and long sleeves. After she was satisfied with her clothes she turned her eyes to the small figure a short distance from herself. Strangely colored bangs shielded the equally peculiar eyes, yet the small frown clearly showed the owner's disappointment. Turning to fully face the smaller figure, the dark haired woman offered a hand and a small smile, "Well done. You're improving, Hinata-chan."

Face turned slightly away as the cheeks gained a lovely pink color and making no move to take the offered hand, the addressed spoke with a hint of doubt, "R-really, Kurenai-sensei?" The dark haired Kurenai nodded with a wider smile. Hinata positively beamed as she finally accepted her teacher's hand. Once standing, Kurenai handed the letter over to Hinata whose sunny smile immediately drooped and was instead replaced by a sort of small nervous grin.

* * *

A small sound and the poke on her cheek jogged her out of her sleep. Hinata wasn't exactly sure when she had fallen asleep but, letting out a small yawn, she decided that she could still return to her dream world since the gentle shaking of her shoulders had stopped. Peeking through heavily lidded eyes and with yet another small yawn Hinata whimpered, "But its still dark out." After which she shut her eyes and snuggled deeper into the couch, for she assumed that explained why she wasn't curled up in her bed but rather sleeping in an almost sitting position.

More shaking ensued. This, of course, was quickly followed by a few more pathetic complains from the indigo haired youth which were all ignored. A short frustrated sigh and then, "They're making their move. Get ready." Her supposed couch spoke in a pleasant spine tingling voice. Hinata was instantly wide awake.

_Th-the couch doesn't t-talk!_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, slightly dreading what she would find.

_… … … Please be Asuma-sensei, please be Asuma-sensei … … …_

Her silent prayers were in vain however. Looking up, her nose brushed against a dark gray jacket as her strange lavender orbs locked onto a face that was missing Asuma's scruffy chin. The black hair was replaced with a wild and lopsided mane of silvery white hair through which peeked out a single black eye, its partner hidden behind a strange eye patch and some strands of the rebellious hair.

His face was turned slightly away from her, his only visible eye staring beyond the moldy and brittle wooden walls that made up their current shelter. The abandoned hut didn't provide much protection against the elements seeing as the walls were so moldy and riddled with holes that they looked like they were about to cave in. But at least it had a roof, well for the most part it still did. The hut hadn't been used in such a long time that no one had bothered to make repairs and it had slowly fallen into a state of horrible neglect.

A deep blush made its way to her face as she realized that she was sitting, rather un-ladylike mind you, in the silver haired man's lap. Her right hand was lightly grasping the material of his jacket while her other hand was in his right hand. Hinata's blush intensified as she realized that the long sleeved pale blue dress she had worn at Kurenai's insistence had ridden up quite a way, revealing stockings that stopped just bellow the knee and were a shade darker than the dress. However, the dress was somewhere near mid thigh at the moment.

It was relatively simple for Hinata to free her left hand from his light grasp and fix her dress but the second she tried to get off his lap his left arm wound itself tighter around her waist. A startled blush made its way onto her face as she looked up at the man that was now focusing his only visible eye on her, "H-Hatake-san?" He simply shook his head and pulled her back on to his lap, "They're here." he whispered. She looked to the front door. Its wood was cracked and moldy and it was falling off its hinges. She nearly gasped out loud when she caught a glimpse of something ghostly pale flash by the door.

* * *

"My first tip-off…" Kurenai started as she resumed her previously interrupted walk and immediately Hinata was at her heels completely hanging on to her teacher's every word. Glancing over her shoulder, Kurenai nearly chuckled at Hinata's expression. " My first tip-off," she began once more as she sat on the edge of the deck and crossed her legs daintily, "was something that has no smell of its own and yet it is full of many other odors."

Hinata took her spot next to her teacher letting her rainbow stocking clad feet dangle over the edge. Putting a finger to her lips she looked down at her feet swinging back and forth, her father's envelope laying forgotten by her other hand. After a moment of silence she turned to her teacher with a small blush, "T-the wind?" At her teacher's nod, Hinata's blush intensified and her eyes became downcast once more as she muttered an apology.

Kurenai chuckled, "No, you should be proud. There aren't many humans who are able to cast illusions." Hinata nodded but her face remained the same. Ruffling her odd colored hair, Kurenai spoke once again, "So you forgot all the smells the breeze brings with it but you remembered my ears this time. It won't be long until you'll be able to fool the keenest of demons."

"…hai, Kurenai-sensei."

Turning to her teacher, Hinata nodded gently and received a small pat on the head in return. Though disappointed in her most recent failure, Hinata felt even more motivated to master this new skill. Clutching the still unopened envelop to her chest she nodded more enthusiastically than before. Pushing a stray lock of wavy dark hair from her face Kurenai began to swing her legs in a leisurely way, a small smile on her face as she looked up into the cold afternoon sky. _Yes, it won't be long indeed._

"Though you forgot that the wind is not just an empty void, you remembered the feel of winter's cold breath and the smell of frosty grass. I'm impressed with the sound of the wind and the ruffling of the grass, but everything has a scent all its own just as you do." Kurenai said as she gently poked Hinata's nose getting a small blush in return. "You have to work more on deceiving the nose. I realize this is difficult for you since you can only imagine or guess."

"My next tip-off… " the red eyed teacher stated as she looked across the yard towards a lone figure who had been working on chopping some wood, " …was Asuma." Hinata also looked over to her other teacher who, at the moment, appeared to be on a cigarette break. With an unbelievably cute frown Hinata asked, "Asuma-sensei?" Receiving a brief nod from the woman sitting beside her, Hinata cocked her head to one side as she nibbled on her bottom lip deep in thought. Once more Kurenai nearly chuckled, "It's the nose, Hinata, the nose. Though your interpretation of Asuma's scent was a bit…off, it was quite interesting."

With a small sigh and some stretching of the arms Kurenai stood up and began to walk away. "Sensei…?" The older woman looked over her shoulder once before continuing on her way, "Would you like me to read it first?" Kurenai's voice was soft yet she didn't look back as she already knew the answer and disappeared into one of the rooms. Hinata stared at the envelope in her lap for a while longer.

_It's not my birthday…and I already got this year's extra…So, what could father want to tell me now?_

A loud sound made her jump. Asuma had finished his cigarette and had resumed cutting the wood. Shaking her head slightly, Hinata gently tore open the envelope. Inside, a single sentence was written in neat and elegant handwriting

-Your stand in and bodyguard should be arriving soon, be prepared.-

There was no signature or any other marks on the white paper but she knew who had written the simple phrase. Her hands shook as she stood and quickly followed after the older woman.

* * *

"Your trick won't work on these guys?" Kakashi Hatake sighed as the girl in his lap shook her head, a dark blush spread neatly across her cheeks. "I-I'm not good enough. They wou-wouldn't be fooled by m-my illusions." she added a mumbled apology at the sight of his disappointed face. Hinata squeaked in surprise as Kakashi stood and pulled her close, pressing her smaller frame against his well toned body. "H-Hatake-san?!" Hinata yelped as her arms became trapped against his chest and her nose very nearly brushed against his chest once more.

Her companion ignored her and instead smirked slightly, "Guess we have no choice but to make a run for it, at least until the sun rises." His left arm loosened slightly allowing Hinata to pull back but she was still too close for comfort. His right hand came up to his face and gently removed the eye patch on his left eye. A small gasp escaped her mouth before Hinata could stop it. On his left eye was a long thin scar that started above the eyebrow, went straight down the eyelids and stopped partway into the cheek. Hinata's moment of sadness at Kakashi's unfortunate luck was cut short, however, as the eyelids she had been staring at slowly parted revealing a crimson eye with a dark slit pupil like that of a cat's.

Immediately Hinata pushed Kakashi away. She managed to break Kakashi's hold on her only to land painfully on her bottom. "You-you're one of them?!" Fear obvious in her voice as she scrambled to get away. Kakashi sighed as he quickly followed after her. Hinata didn't manage three steps before Kakashi took hold of her wrist, "Not exactly," he answered. Still, Hinata struggled to free herself but to no success as he began to pull her back to him. "N-no! Let me g-go!" Her eyes began to water as he drew her closer. "P-please, let m-me go!" She begged, her voice barely above a whisper as the tears began to flow sapping her of her remaining strength.

"Hyuga-san, listen to me." His voice urgent as his left arm once more encircled her waist, his right hand still around her wrist. Hinata pushed weakly against him, her eyes shut tightly as her body trembled with fear. "P-please…please…" she whimpered still trying to push him away. Another tired sigh and Kakashi released her wrist to instead take hold of her chin. He gently tilted her face up to his, "Hinata…listen…" His soft tone stopping Hinata's struggle as she slowly opened her eyes. Her body still trembled as she hesitantly looked up at him through tear stained eyes.

"I'm not one of them." he stated softly as he released her waist and cupped her face with both his hands.

_…B-but your eye…!_

"Please believe me." he whispered softly as if he could see her doubt. With his right hand he gently brushed her tears away before encircling her waist once more. Hinata slowly and timidly nodded her head. Kakashi gave her a small smile before they began towards the rickety door, his left arm in a light enough embrace around her waist that she would not feel too uncomfortable yet strong enough that she would not slip from his grip as they made their escape.

One step past the door and they were immediately surrounded. Any hopes of a quick escape gone.

* * *

"I see." Kurenai spoke as she sat on the couch. She blinked in Hinata's direction when her charge began to nervously poke her index fingers together. Her shoulders were drawn up around her as if shielding her and her eyes were on the floor. Kurenai stood and walked over to the maid that was busy dusting the fire place. After a few words were exchanged the maid bowed her head to Kurenai and then in Hinata's direction before excusing herself and leaving.

Teacher and student were now alone in the large living room. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Kurenai said as she once more took her spot beside Hinata. "B-but-" "We'll figure it out when we get there." interrupted Kurenai. Both sat in silence for a while. Minutes later, the maid returned and bowed Asuma in before leaving once again. Asuma walked towards the quiet females, putting his cigarette out as he settled on Hinata's other side. Wordlessly, Kurenai handed him the letter. "Not very helpful, is it?" was his only response after quickly reading the single sentence.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as Asuma crumpled the paper in one fist laying his other hand on his pupil's shoulder. "Don't worry, so much. We'll be there with you." Hinata visibly relaxed slightly as she looked up at her teacher a small blush dusting her cheeks. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and smiling as her blush deepened, "Yeah…"

An elderly woman with pale brown hair in a neat bun walked in announcing that diner was ready. Asuma chucked the crumpled paper into the glowing fireplace as all three stood. The warm fire greedily devoured the paper, quickly turning it from white to black ash. Not looking at either and opting instead to look at her feet, Hinata held Asuma's and Kurenai's hands softly as they walked to the dining room, a shy smile on her face. Though she wasn't related to anyone in the house and she had been living with her teachers for about 9 years, Hinata had come to think of everyone as her family.

The elderly Harue and her husband were akin to grandparents to her, always kind and welcoming. They'd weave wondrous stories of far away lands making her head spin with dreams of worlds long passed. At times they were there to cheer her up and gently nudge her forward. They even went so far as to whip up a few cinnamon rolls on days when everything just seemed to be too much for her to handle.

Then there was her many aunts and uncles. Continuously cleaning, sprucing up, fixing things and at times even mending Hinata's favorite shirt or her ancient teddy. Already it had undergone as many as 248 minor repairs, 73 pairs of eye swaps, 15 nose replacements and 6 transplants. Hardly a thread of the original remained. And of course, there were all her cousins who filled her days with hours upon hours of laughter and games.

Hinata held them all dear to her but Kurenai and Asuma had a special place in her heart. After being dumped off at the age of 4, both had taken it upon themselves to raise her as they would a daughter. Early on they decided to train her refusing to believe that she was a weak child as her father said. Kurenai, being who she was, taught the young girl of the invisible energy every living being had and about illusions. Since Asuma knew nothing of that he instead focused on her physical training. Sparing with her and teaching her to handle close combat weapons and hand-to-hand. Hinata thought of them more of parents than she did her real father.

* * *

Standing over eight feet tall was one of the gangly creatures from before. His elbow length black hair making a sharp contrast against his ghostly pale skin and the snow. Behind him was another creature, its grotesquely misshapen face becoming even more distorted as it sneered. On both sides of Kakashi and Hinata stood another. All seemed unaffected by the cold weather seeing as all they wore was dull tattered rags, their pale skin glowing. Their large clawed feet were bare and their large yellow fangs glistened strangely.

The leader of the group extended a long bony hand, his crimson eyes narrowing as it growled out, "."His voice like boulders grinding against each other as his hair danced wickedly in the wind. Hinata's bodyguard answered with a small smirk, his voice also gaining an earthly tone to it, ",."Hinata sucked in a shaky breath of frosty night air and gripped Kakashi's jacket tightly but he chose to ignore her.

_H-he can understand them! _

_… … … …He can speak their language!_

_How can he possibly not be one of them?! … … …_

The creature beside Kakashi spoke up next, ",:.." He was the shortest of the group, but he still towered over Kakashi. His hair was a pale yellow and was jagged, sticking up all over the place. His darker bangs stopped just bellow his chin and shielded the edges of his eyes.

On Hinata's side the tallest of the group made a very loud noise, slow and thick as tar. His shaggy unkempt dark blue hair bounced in a strangely jovial manner around his bare shoulders. On his legs were a pair of very scruffy and ripped pants that ended in shreds around his knees. At first Hinata cringed out of instinct but then her eyes widened in realization as the creature continued.

_… … … … H-he's laughing?! … … _

",? " He stopped his loud laughing as a serious frown replaced his strange and crooked smile. "" he looked towards his teammates and gestured to the bandages he was sporting on his left shoulder and right arm. "" His crimson eyes bore into Hinata's as his frown became sinisterly gleeful.

_He's the one from before!_

"! !" growled the black haired leader.

Kakashi removed his arm from around Hinata's waist and gently pried her hands from his jacket. The terrified girl emitted a pitiful squeak but he ignored her and addressed the creature beside Hinata, ",," The blue haired creature responded with a short chuckle and a large smile complete with sharp pointy teeth. The creature at the front of the group then sneered, ",!"

Kakashi gave Hinata a rough shove before he rushed forward to block the oncoming leader. Hinata taking the hint, quickly scrambled to her feet and into the surrounding forest with the blue haired creature hot on her heels. Silently praying for her escort's safety, Hinata sucked in a shaky breath before glancing back one last time at Kakashi. The leader struggled with Hinata's companion as the creature that had remained silent the whole time tried to aid him without having much success. The last creature, the short blond, stood in indecision.

"!!" the leader shouted as he shoved his helper in the direction Hinata had run off in, leaving Kakashi with only one opponent.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as she could, urging her legs to keep moving even as the air burned in her lungs and the cold night air whipped against her face. The bare trees were scattered about randomly so that she nearly crashed into them many times. Sometimes they were so close together that she barely managed to squeeze by and at other times so far apart that she felt completely exposed to the glowing, predatory eyes of her pursuers. As if simply their gaze alone would be able to pierce her small and easily broken body. She headed deeper into the more densely crowded trees knowing it would be difficult for her hulky hunters.

",!" echoed behind her.

A shiver ran down her spine. They were close, too close. Hinata didn't dare look back, the moonless night making it hard to see as she continued running. She hefted herself between two fallen tree trunks, the rough bark cutting into her knees leaving small red grooves on her pale porcelain skin. She winced as she landed on her feet, her dress brushing against the small cuts on her knees. Not pausing for a second, Hinata took off towards the nearest cluster of trees, her breath coming in short shallow pants.

_Please be ok Hatake-san! _She chanted in her head as she ran blindly forward. Sweat was running down her face making her eyes sting and further impairing her sight. She blinked back tears as she quickly wove between trees, the crisp snow beneath her pounding feet making a crunch with every step. Unfortunately the crunch of her followers was getting steadily closer by the second. Hinata squeezed her small frame between two trees with difficulty.

One was enormously tall, easily over 100 ft. wide, while the other had long been dead and leaned against it. The small gap appeared to be too small for even her to squeeze by but she tried nonetheless. Inching far too slowly for her liking to the other side of the enormous tree, Hinata nearly cried out in frustration. She clenched her eyes shut, putting her hands to the tree trunk in front of her, willing herself to move faster. A stitch began to form on her side as she realized that despite the fact that she was moving at a much slower pace than a short while ago, her breathing had sped up.

If she wasn't close to hyperventilating before, she was now as a large pale hand snatched her hood. Hinata chocked on what little air made it to her lungs unable to even mutter a small sound of shock. Her whole body froze in fear as the long and deceivingly frail looking nails pierced the soft material of her sweater. Looking up, her pale eyes clashed with the narrowed crimson eyes of the large blue haired creature, his friends not too far behind. He was one and the same but though he still towered over Hinata he appeared to have shrunk to a smaller size, making it easier to maneuver between the trees. Its smirk widened as Hinata began to squirm away, her vision already becoming dark around the edges.

It clicked its tongue, "?" He spoke as if chiding her in his same thick voice as if mocking her. He then began to laugh, the same thick and sticky noise once more. Hinata desperately took in large slow gulps of air as her vision began swimming, feeling lightheaded even as she tried to slide away from him. A small delighted hiss left his parted lips as he began to drag her back to him when a loud cry filled the air.

The blue haired creature stopped his actions as he shared a glance with his two partners who had similarly shrunk in size. The shortest member of the ghostly pale team bit his lower lip as he twirled a dark blond strand of hair between nervous fingers. Obviously he was unsure of what to do. With a grunt the blue haired creature turned to the other member, "..."

There were dark bags under his eyes marring his otherwise spotless skin. Its constant sneering face had been replaced by something resembling worry. If not for the sharp fangs that protruded from under his lips and his deeply sunken cheeks, making his bones look as sharp as his teeth, it could've almost passed as something to pity. Long fiery red hair hung about him in thick luscious waves. His bangs were swept to one side casting a shadow over his eyes that, along with the dark bags under them, brought out the red even further. Sparing Hinata a brief glance the silent redhead swiftly spun on his heel and rushed towards the source of the noise, his hair billowing behind him like a silky red cape.

Taking this as her only chance to escape Hinata quickly slipped out of her sweater as the two creatures watched their comrade make his way back. She landed with a crunch on the other side of the tree, immediately drawing the attention of both remaining males. A large roar and the dead tree that had been leaning against the larger one splintered into millions of little pieces. Letting out a small squeak Hinata ran once more as wood rained down around her, making small tears into her clothes and dotting her flesh with hundreds of tiny cuts.

When she felt that she could no longer run, Hinata ducked behind a tree wheezing as she strained to listen over her own gasping breath. Nothing but the huff and puff of her own lungs reached her ears. She didn't know how long she sat there but her heavy breathing had long since subsided and still only silence surrounded her. The farthest side of the sky was starting to become lighter and Hinata was about to sigh in relief when the soft crunch of snow drifted to her. Immediately, she sprung to her feet pressing her back against the tree as she held her breath waiting for any sign of her pursuers. Instead, soft and very human voices floated towards her.

Peeking around the tree, her eyes widened as she spotted two young men baring lit torches and talking amongst themselves. They did not appear to be in any hurry as they picked their way through the trees. They were not yet close enough for her to make out the words but they appeared to be discussing something. Every once in a while the taller of the two would bend down and pick up a small branch or piece of wood and place it on the pack strapped to the younger one's back.

Closer and closer they came until they were only a few feet away. Hinata could now make out their words much better. The older one had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached the middle of his back. He had dark brown eyes and a beautiful almost feminine face. His younger companion had short light brown hair and a few freckles across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were sky blue and seemed to hold a deep pain, making him look older far beyond his years. Both were bundled against the cold, wearing many layers of clothes.

"Yeah, and she didn't believe me." said the one with the ponytail. "Well, she'll find out one way or the other…eventually." the other one replied to which his black haired helper simply huffed in annoyance. Hinata stayed out of the light of their torches as she quietly pulled back behind the tree. She carefully slid down the trunk pulling her knees to her chest as she waited for them to pass. The crunch of their footsteps stopped as the light haired young man bent down to examine the snow, gesturing for his companion to do the same.

Holding his torch above his head and illuminating Hinata's footprints the taller man spoke, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Both stood up as they shined their light in the direction of Hinata's hiding place. When she did nothing the dark haired man grunted and looked towards his friend. "It's not safe to be out alone in the dark…We live not too far from here. We could show you where if it is shelter you need." Still, she remained where she was. The taller of the two grunted once more and jerked his head in Hinata's direction while keeping his eyes on his partner. The light haired man huffed and stepped towards the tree hiding Hinata.

Taking a deep breath and clutching the front of her dress, Hinata slowly stepped out from behind the tree. A strange look passed over the younger man's face but the his older companion quickly steeped forward blocking him from Hinata's view. She stood in front of the tree trembling as the wind blew her hair in to her face. Still clutching the front of her dress, she looked around for a second as if searching for an exit before her knees buckled under her. The older man walked to her until he was only a few feet away and kneeled in front of her. He held out his hand to her with a gentle smile on his face.

_……………_

She gulped before she looked him in the eyes trying to maintain an even tone, "I-I found th-this. Is it you-yours?" Hinata held out a right fist palm down. Confused, the black haired male reached towards the closed hand. With a quick flick of her wrist, the small light weight fan strapped to her bracelet shot out and struck him in the middle of his forehead. "!" he roared clutching his forehead as his body began to stretch and change.

Hinata stared in morbid fascination as his once beautiful face morphed and became pale and inhuman, a small mark appearing where the fan had hit. His black hair turned dark blue and became horribly messy. She took off two seconds later as he began to rise from his kneeled position. She didn't need to look back to know that his partner had also gone back to his true form and that both were now pursuing her once more.

_What do I do? what do I do? What do I do?_

She heard a strange rustling behind her. Before she knew what was happening, strong cold arms wrapped themselves around her middle and jerked her skyward, knocking the air from her lungs in the process.

",." Looking over her shoulder the blue haired creature smirked as dark leathery wings flapped behind him. Hinata reflexively dug her nails into his arms as she let out a piercing scream. The creature immediately released her and clutched his ears as his face scrunched up in pain, "!!" Being a good hundred feet in the air and having yelled so soon after having the wind knocked out of her, Hinata silently fainted as the ground rushed up to meet her.

****

Sorry if it was a bit confusing but the next one will fill in some of the gaps. Part one of two… or three, maybe… Ugh, this was such a pain to fix. It hurts my eyes! The squares are a different font/language but they'll be explained in the next one.


	2. Rewind! Commander of the yaraifuto

**My computer was dead and writing at the library took super long. Seriously, how come all the computers didn't have the same programs! Grrr! ****Anyways, since the computer died I lost everything so I had to start this from scratch (along with others I was planning), and when I got a new computer it got a virus...T-T**

***NOTE*****: things between **[ ]**are another language, but since Kakashi understands it and this is mostly his side of the story, you'll be able to see the words this time.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Heck, I don't even own the computers I used to type up most of this.**

* * *

Normally he would've already left, not bothering to remain seated for half the amount of time he already had. But, if he was to get what he wanted, and really he preferred it this way rather than the alternatives, then he would have to be patient and do as he was told. Barely containing a tired sigh and not paying any attention to his employer he stiffly stood up, managed a rigid bow and muttered a "Got it" over his shoulder as he left the luxuriously furnished manor.

Once outside he stretched his sore legs, getting a few pops from the protesting limbs in return.

_How can anyone sit still so long? _

He shrugged his shoulders and arched his back, working the kinks out of his sore muscles. Whistling a merry tune that did not match his mood, he leisurely made his way into town.

_Living so far from town that damn proud, arrogant, conceited, high and mighty, egotistical, bigheaded, stuck-up little-  
_-he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he let out an annoyed sigh forcing himself not to finish his mental list.

What had once probably been a lively upscale town, was now a cold intimidating place with people scurrying home under the darkening afternoon sky. The rundown little hotel he was currently staying at had obviously seen better days. Faded reddish brown paint was pealing in many places and most of the windows in the second story were boarded up.  
He wouldn't be too surprised if he was the only guest.

* * *

The springs groaned under his weight as he sat on the plain brown bed. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles before leaning his head back to rest on the wall. His silvery white bangs draped over his left eye concealing it almost completely. The rest of his messy hair was still slightly wet and slowly dripped warm water down his neck as he closed his eyes.

…_almost…just a few more…_

…_just a few…_

…_soon……soon…it'll be done…_

…_and then…_

…_then…I can fin-_

His thought were interrupted when a knock came at the door.

The bed protested once more as he stood. He opened the door fully and leaned casually against the doorframe. Before him stood a young woman with short black hair held in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Atop the hotel's uniform she wore a plain white apron with a few messy orange stains near the helm. In her hands was a small rectangular package wrapped in cheap brown paper.

Her eyes widened and immediately focused on her shoes when she realized he was only wearing a blue towel around his waist. "T-the package you requested, sir." She clenched her eyes shut and thrust her arms forward as a pale blush dusted her cheeks.

A strange glint entered his eye while a small smile slowly tugged at his lips. He stepped forward, trapping her hands underneath his. Her eyes flashed open and a startled gasp left her mouth. Her lips moved soundlessly, obviously struggling to respond to his actions. Still, no words came, her bush only intensified.

He could practically hear the rapid beating of her heart as he closed the distance further, leaving only a few inches between their faces. She inhaled sharply, no longer attempting to speak. The playful smile on his lips became a devilishly seductive smirk as he released her left hand to gently caress her cheek.

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" he whispered huskily. The flustered young woman emitted a strange sound somewhere between a squeak and a gasp. She stepped back bowing, her cheeks blazing brightly, and excused herself quickly.

_That was probably a bad idea…oh well, nothing to be done about it now._

_..._

Shrugging, a small chuckle escaped when he closed the door behind him. He placed the package on the small table beside the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. He reappeared a minute later wearing baggy black sweatpants that clung loosely to his waist, his toned chest remained unclothed. He sat on the creaky bed with an excited sigh. Between trembling hands he held the package a moment longer before unwrapping it with incredible delicateness.

If he was the type of man who displayed his true emotions freely, he would have been jumping for joy and bouncing off the walls half the night. Instead, he simply turned to the first page with bated breath. He sat still all through the night, eyes gliding along the printed text, moving only to turn a page.

* * *

Scratching the back of his knee with the toe of his shoe, he pulled out his bright orange book as he waited patiently for the door to open. After flipping a couple pages, an elderly woman with pale brown hair in a neat bun answered the door. She invited him in, in a soft whispery voice and then led him through a large hallway and waiting room. They passed 2 doors on the left before turning right. Ignoring the doors on either side, they entered the door directly in front of them.

The back of a large and rather comfy looking couch faced the entrance. On either side of it was a small black table and then another couch. The one on the right was a love seat while the left one was a single seat. In the middle of this half circle was a low table and directly across was a huge fire place. It had a warm fire going and was decorated with many framed pictures.

Besides the door he had just walked through there was also 3 doors on the right and one on the left. All of them were closed at the moment. There was also a curved arch a few feet to the right of the fireplace that led to a hall . He could see another door in that hall but he had no idea what kind of room it lead to

The old woman excused herself with a bow and went to retrieve the target, at least he assumed that's who she would be bringing. He sat in the single seat couch and continued reading. A few minutes later, a beautiful dark haired woman with blood-red eyes entered followed by two indigo haired teens. They were about the same size and physique but one had blue eyes and her hair was obviously dyed while the other had pale lavender eyes that almost looked pupil-less.

_...  
__...She must be the one…eyes are a dead giveaway…that's a strange hair color, though…must be from the mother's side.  
..._

Everything about the 2nd screamed fragile; from her pale face to her slender fingers. Though he could see that she had undergone some kind of training for she was not scrawny but lean and conditioned. Her blue eyed almost-twin was simply thin. There was no other word to describe it. It was obvious that she had never worked a day in her life.

Bringing up the rear was the only male in this group of four. He had a scruffy chin and messy short black hair. A small smile formed on this man's lips when he noticed him sitting in the couch. The red eyed woman, however, was the first to speak.

"You?! What are you doing here?" She froze at the door the second her eyes landed on him. Lowering the book from his face he smiled, "Nice to see you too, Kurenai. As for why I'm here, I'm sure you already know." He noticed with no small amount of satisfaction the slight twitch of Kurenai's right eye as she sat on the largest couch, but not before making sure that the almost twins were seated as far from him as possible first, of course.

She daintily crossed her legs, "What?" the restraint obvious in her voice.

He smirked as he leaned forward, tucking his book into his back pocket in the process. "Oh, no. Not this time, **but **if the pay was righ-"

"Yes, well-Kakashi! You're probably tired, why don't I show you to your room? We can discuss everything tomorrow morning over breakfast!" Interrupted the thus far silent man to the right of Kurenai and the 'twins'.

Kakashi shrugged and was swiftly urged out of the room. He was, however, able to glance back one last time before the door closed behind the two males. Kurenai was standing stiff, obviously fuming and the pale eyed Hyuga was worriedly trying to calm her mentor down.

_Honestly, one time, __**one time **__and suddenly you're the world's biggest horniest perv..._

He chuckled shaking his head, a strained smile on his face . His escort gave him a strange look before stopping in front of him. They were in a waiting room of some kind.

"Kakashi-"

"Asuma."  
He warned, pulling his book out once more. He really didn't want to go through this every time they saw each other. It looked like Asuma was hell-bent on it anyway but, after a short sigh, he stepped out of his way.

"How have you been?"

Shrug…

"Gone anywhere interesting?"

Shrug…

"Anything different since last time?"

Shrug…

"Jeez, Kakashi, would it kill you to say something?!"

Kakashi finally lowered his book and stared Asuma directly in the eye, a serious expression on his face as he answered, "No, it wouldn't" He could see Asuma struggling not to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

After another brief shrug, both men continued walking in silence. It was only when they stood in front of the door that had been ignored when he had first entered the house, that Kakashi finally put his orange book away.

Feeling slightly guilty and awkward he turned to his friend, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Blinking in surprise, Asuma quickly recovered coughing lightly into his hand. "Yeah.."

"Not much has changed since then…but...I feel I'm getting closer."

"Oh…"

Kakashi nodded. "I can see that things have changed for you though." he smirked. Asuma raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kakashi's smirk simply widened. "I'm talking about a certain curvy change. You know, this tall, wavy dark hair, red eyes," he gestured with his hands. A feeble blush came onto Asuma's face as he turned away, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, really? Well-" "Goodnight!" Asuma quickly interrupted, opening the door and shoving Kakashi in before closing it in his face. Kakashi stood there facing the door, fighting the laughter making its way up his throat as he listened to Asuma's hurried retreating footsteps.

He was able to wrestle the laughter back down, only having to clear his throat twice, before he turned around. The room was done in warm shades of golden yellow, green and brown. In the middle was a king size bed with more pillows than he would need and a very thick and warm looking comforter.

He turned the lights off before making his way over to the bed, peeling most of his clothes off and letting his garments drop messily to the floor as he went.

* * *

He woke early the next day, surprise to hear that someone was already awake. Pulling on his pants as he went, Kakashi leisurely made his way into the waiting room. However he decided to explore the house a bit in order to kill off some time.

Besides a coupple sleepy-eyed house workers, he ran into no one else as he made his way back to the front door. Turning around so that his back now faced the front door, he quietly made his way to the first room on his left.

The door was slightly ajar and warm light seemed to spill from the crack, beckoning him forward. There was no noise coming from the room to indicate that someone might still be there so, seeing no reason why he shouldn't proceed, he slowly walked in.

Soft colors and fluffy items dominated the small room. Pillows and blankets were stacked neatly in a corner and stuffed toys littered the ground. A large doll house was at the center of the room and resting against its left side was the ugliest teddy bear he had ever seen. The poor thing had to have been passed down for many generations in order for it to have gotten to such a sad state.

Its mismatched eyes were staring straight at Kakashi, one large and blue the other black and almond shaped. One leg was furry while the other was longer and smooth. Its left arm was darker than the right arm and had little claws. The other lacked these fake claws. Many multicolored patches adorned its tummy, arms, legs and there was even one on its head.

He carefully picked it up so as to not further damage the stuffed animal when a small gasp reached his ears. Slowly turning around, he noticed a small child dragging a pale green blanket standing in the doorway. He was still dressed in his pajamas and his short brown hair was sticking up in all directions. A dried trail of drool still marked his tubby right cheek as he pointedly stared at the bear in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi held out the bear towards the boy, "Is this yours?" The boy stepped just inside the room shuffling his feet as he shook his head. "Nuh uh, is Hyu, um, Hinata-san's." the boy responded, correcting himself mid sentence. He walked up to Kakashi, not meeting his gaze, before continuing "First one in playroom gets to play with Nii-chan first."

He handed the Frankenstein teddy bear, now known as Nii-chan, to the boy. With a small businesslike nod, the boy walked to the pillows in the corner and pulled one out of the pile. He carefully set the bear beside his head and curled up under his blanket. In a matter of seconds, the little boy was fast asleep.

Kakashi glanced back once before deciding to leave, almost getting bowled over by a small black mop of hair in the process. A little girl, taller than the sleeping boy, looked up at him with huge brown eyes. With a blush, she lowered her gaze before mumbling an apology and walking to the brown haired boy. Even from where he stood, Kakashi could see her pout as she slowly laid down beside the boy and the teddy bear. Kakashi gently closed the door behind himself.

More and more people roamed the hallways as Kakashi made his way back to the guest room. After a quick shower, he headed towards the dining room. Asuma, Kurenai, the Hyuga child and her almost twin were already sitting at the table. With a mental sigh, Kakashi sat at the table and prepared to explain what they were to do.

* * *

... ... ... ...

Four figures stood outside the walled house as dawn neared. "Everything will be alright." Kakashi and Asuma looked on as Kurenai embraced the indigo haired youth. Patting her back once more, Kurenai fixed Kakashi with a glare, sending him a silent warning before she released the Hyuga.

The girl tugged nervously on her pale blue sleeves, avoiding his gaze, "T-thank you fo-" "It's what I'm getting paid for," interrupted Kakashi with a shrug. Asuma affectionately ruffled her hair but his eyes were on Kakashi, "Keep Hinata safe." "Its my job." he stated simply. Satisfied with his answer, Asuma gently lead Kurenai back into the house.

"If you would follow me, Hyuga-san." Casting a brief glance at the sky, Kakashi managed to see the end of a long serpent-like tail with a tuff of dark hair at the end before it disappeared behind the gray fluffy clouds. Smirking to himself, the silver haired man pulled out his bright orange book as they began to walk away.

* * *

The wind swirled softly around their legs sending hundreds of the freshly fallen snowflakes into a gentle and short lived dance before they settled back down. Glancing to his right Kakashi saw the pale eyed girl smile to herself as she looked down at the short performance.

A child ran past giggling as a worried mother trailed after him, a brown scarf in her hand. Hiding behind a small mound taller than himself, the child failed to notice his mother circling around behind him as he unsuccessfully tried to quiet his lighter. "Gotcha!" the little boy squealed with delight as his mother held him tightly to her chest. Cuddling closer, the mother tenderly wrapped the scarf around her son's neck before initiating a tickle war.

Kakashi found Hinata's reactions to the mundane events much more interesting. He glanced at her behind the cover of his orange book as she stopped a short distance ahead of him, not even noticing that his attention was focused on her.

A warm smile and faint blush adorned her face. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity, her mouth forming a small "o" as she turned this way and that trying to look in every direction at once.

The smile did not last long, however, and was soon replaced by a small frown.

_Strange…_

She had lowered her head and slowly began walking once more.  
Kakashi made it a habit to respect the privacy of others, well he mostly anyways, so shrugging to himself, he took the lead once more.

* * *

"Ha-Hatake-san?"

The sun was low in the sky, granting them precious few hours before night would fall and they'd be forced to seek refuge.

_…He should've been here…_

Kakashi placed his orange book safely in his back pocket as he continued towards a small abandoned inn at the outskirts of the city. It had been roughly 3 days since they left the walled house and small town behind. So far things had gone pretty well, they had not run into any trouble, but something was **off** about their supposedly perfect plan.

_Could it be…?_

He ignored his charge as she called his name once more and circled around to the back of the small building. He quickly scanned the area before a slumped figure hidden in shadows by the furthest corner caught his attention.

_Not good_

"Hatake-san? I-Is everything alright?" Hinata's soft voice came from just around the corner as she approached.  
Quickly, he smiled as he turned making sure his body blocked the sight behind him, "Would you mind waiting for me in front, Hyuga-san?" Pale eyes blinked up at him, confusion evident in the near colorless orbs, but she nodded nonetheless and walked back the way she had come. After waiting a few moments to make sure she was gone, Kakashi slowly made his way to the slumped figure.

He was dead.

That much was obvious by the small puddle of blood that was slowly seeping into the surrounding snow and the stillness of the figure as he lay awkwardly against the fence. Some old rusted trash cans partially hid his position, so it wasn't until Kakashi was a within spiting distance of the body that he noticed the gaping hole in the chest, directly where the heart should be.

The right arm appeared to have been chewed off at the elbow, the jagged ends of the bone were visible as the arm slowly continued to drip blood. Most of the fingers on the left hand had been gnawed on while his legs, except for being broken in about 3 places, were left relatively unharmed. Numerous cuts dotted his arms and face in a strangely symmetrical pattern. A large X-shaped scratch took up most of his face and wrapped down the sides of his neck were it merged into the bloodstained blue collar of his shirt.

He was slumped over purposely so that his left forearm was extended over a small mound of melting snow to keep it from the blood's reach. Most of the sleeve had been ripped off so that the specific cuts could be clearly seen. Strange symbols composed of scratches that broke the skin just enough to draw thin lines of blood marked the pale skin. Symbols that to most anyone would be confusing and meaningless, but Kakashi knew - it was a warning and a promise.

With a sigh, he carefully laid the body down into a more natural position.

Gekkou Hayate, a young man who suffered from chronic coughing fits, hadn't been dead quite so long. His skin was undoubtedly cold but his body continued to slowly leak blood though the heart had been ripped out.

_We can't stay here._

_The others are probably dead already, too.._

_..._

After quietly washing his hands with some snow Kakashi silently turned his back to the now snow covered Hayate and rejoined the indigo haired Hyuga. "It seems there's been a change of plans, Hyuga-san. I will be taking you all the way to your doorstep." He flashed her his perfected fake smile before she could interrupt him, "You were probably told that you'd have different people escorting you for each leg of the trip but it seems they're unable to do so."

"We'll also have to continue walking for a while longer. Is this alright with you Hyuga-san?" the smile never left his face. She blinked before blushing and giving him a meek nod, "S-sure."

* * *

They continued, the darkness slowly conquering the sky as silence reigned between them. Hinata tried to stifle a small yawn but was unsuccessful. Kakashi's eye crinckled in a smile, "Are you tired Hyuga-san? Would you li-"

_!!!!!!!_

His abrupt stop caused the young Hyuga beside him to place a small hand on his wrist, "H-Hatake-san? What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
Alarms were going off in his head making him deaf to her concerned voice and numb to the cool touch of her fingers.

Immediately, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Hinata, causing her to release a surprised squeak, and jumped away. A small explosion of snow showered them as a pale gangly creature appeared crouched in a small crater where they had been standing seconds before. Messy dark blue hair fell into its cat-like crimson eyes as the creature slowly stood to its full height.

[Feh, another bodyguard?] a wicked grin accompanied his words.

"Hyuga-san, stay close." Placing a hand firmly on the terrified girl's shoulder both slowly took a few steps back.

[Running away won't help you. The yaraifuto will be here soon,] Stepping closer he slowly stretched out his pale hand towards the younger prey before making a tight fist, [not that you'd be able to run away from me.]

"Ha-Hatak-ke-san?"

_Damn!_

"Hatake-sa-san?!"

_Damn!  
Okay, if we-_

Brain working on overdrive, Kakashi didn't hear the blushing girl beside him as his body moved without any conscious command, dodging every attack simply on reflex while still maintaining his younger companion protected.

_No!  
Maybe if-  
Impossible!  
But-_

He was brought out of his scrambled planning when Hinata released a particularly loud shout of 'Hatake-san' as she deliberately pulled him down towards her to avoid a swipe that would have taken his head clean off. Though completely surprised by the shy girl's sudden forward actions, Kakashi didn't miss a beat, pulling her closer and jumping a few feet away from the tall pale creature.

[You're luck won't hold out forever. Just give me the girl and I **might** consider giving you a swift death.] Not even the least bit tired, the blue haired creature slowly advanced towards them.

"Hyuga-san-" [Can you hear them now?] A slow sticky sound left his throat as he smirked triumphantly.

Ignoring him, Kakashi turned to Hinata, an urgent look on his face, "Hyuga-san, I need you to get as far away as possible." Terrified pale eyes slid over his shoulder to stare at the tall pale creature that continued towards them. "Look at me," grabbing her firmly by the shoulders he gently pushed her backwards, "I can hold him off long enough for you t-" Strange rustlings, like the pounding of many feet, and wild barking were getting closer and closer.

_Dammit! No time to run._

[Chose your fate, human.] His unnaturally long arms were crossed calmly across his bare chest, not even flinching as a cold breeze started blowing. The shredded pants he wore were ill-fit for this weather, yet he didn't so much as blink. "Wh-what are th-those?!" Looking past the tall pale creature, Kakashi could just make out a small group of grayish blue animals quickly approaching.

"Yaraifuto." he said as he stepped protectively in front of Hinata, his voice strangely calm. They were closer now. In a matter of seconds they'd be standing just across from them.

[Heh, you don't stand a chance.] The pale creature slowly uncrossed his arms. The first one now stood at it's master's side growling and snarling, a trail of greenish yellow drool dripped from its rotting snout. Half a second later, a second and a third arrived followed closely by a fourth, all a little over four feet tall at the shoulders and somewhat dog shaped.

These dog-like creatures had pale gray-blue skin that was stretched tightly over most of their body while the places bare of skin allowed a glance at the yellowing bones and some of the rotting muscles and organs covered in the same greenish yellow slime. The yaraifuto that had arrived last was lacking the right eye. The eye it did have was a clouded white and hanging limply from the socket. Most of the left part of the ribcage was visible as it issued another growl, joining the growls of its similar dog-carcass brethren.

Slender fingers grasp the material of his jacket tightly, the owner of said fingers looked on with wide pale eyes, "Ha-Hatake-sa-san? Wha-" Hinata released a squeak mid sentence as one of the yaraifuto jumped straight at them. Clenching her eyes shut and burying her face in her bodyguard's arm, Hinata waited for the impact, expecting pain to race through her body. Instead, she was surprised to hear a sickening crunch and a loud yelp. Peeking around Kakashi's arm she saw the ear-less yaraifuto that had flung itself at them seconds before now lying in a crumpled heap a short distance away. Looking up, Hinata noticed the greenish yellow slime that covered Kakashi's hand and the small pointed weapon he now held.

The fallen yaraifuto shook itself and lumbered to its feet, clumsily turning to face them once more. The other 3 remained by their master's side, silent but impatiently waiting for the order to attack. Nodding his head to one that had most of its forepaws free of skin, the crimson eyed creature smirked as he watched, obviously amused.

The 2 yaraifuto now circled them from opposite directions.

Forcing herself to relinquish her grip on Kakashi's jacket, Hinata took a deep breath before dashing between the yaraifuto and away from both Kakashi and the blue haired creature. The two that had been circling them immediately chased after her. "Wait!" before Kakashi could say or do anything more the remaining two yaraifuto leaped on him, sending him crashing to the floor. Quickly tossing them off himself, Kakashi got up and ran in search of Hinata while the 2 yaraifuto ran after him.

Still a distance from him, Kakashi saw Hinata running back towards them. Her pale cheeks were flushed with color and the cold breeze made her long hair whip wildly behind her. Both of the dog-like yaraifuto were snapping at her and closing the distance with every second. Hinata looked behind herself just as both yaraifuto prepared to jump. Making a quick dive, both sailed passed her, missing their intended target by a few meager centimeters. The sudden change in direction caused Hinata and the yaraifuto following her to skid a short distance but both got back up just as quickly.

She ran passed Kakashi, fear clearly etched on her features but her eyes were solely focused on the blue haired creature that hadn't moved since the short chase had started. The 2 yaraifuto that had been chasing Kakashi joined their dog-like brethren and raced after Hinata.

A sharp tug stopped Kakashi from going after them. In an instant the slime covered weapon was poised to kill. Hinata flinched, the tip of the weapon a few centimeters from her skin but she silently pulled on him once more, urging him to follow her. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, Kakashi saw the other Hinata jump directly into the blue haired creature's awaiting grasp, all four yaraifuto recklessly jumping after her. Without waiting to see what was sure to happen Kakashi picked up the indigo haired Hyuga and took a running leap into the nearby trees.

The remaining Hinata phased harmlessly through the tall pale creature, her face still in a frozen mask of fear, before disappearing. The four yaraifuto, however, clamped down painfully on what would've been Hinata but was now their master's outstretched arm and shoulder.

* * *

Some time after the trees had dwindled away and they had resumed their midnight trek up the mountain, Kakashi and Hinata came across the abandoned hut that was for travelers' use. It had been many, many years, probably closer to decades, since anyone had gone over the mountain and even longer since anyone bothered to make repairs on the old hut that most of the left side of the roof had caved in. The door was hanging off its hinges and the walls were riddled with holes and mold. Inside, the fallen roof and the indiscernible pieces of furniture that had crumpled under its weight took up most of the space.

"We'll stay here until the sun rises." Kakashi spoke for the first time since their encounter with the tall blue haired creature and the 4 yaraifuto. A soft 'okay' was the only response he received from the young Hyuga. Surely the girl had many questions she wanted to ask him, but Kakashi was surprised she had kept silent. The confusion evident on her face was easy to see even in the dark moonless night.

Siting as far right as the wreakage of moist rotted wood inside allowed, Kakashi prepared himself for another long sleepless night. The girl sitting beside him had been quiet for a long time now.

The silence was finally broken when Hinata whispered, "Wh-what were those th-things? A-and the yaraif-futo? Where did they come fr-from?" Turning to her, Kakashi smiled briefly as he thought of a way to explain the creatures they had encountered earlier that day.

"Its best if you think of them as animals." He stated matter-of-factly, deciding to start with the tall gangly creature. "Nocturnal hunters that are so perfectly adapted to the nightlife. Not only do they posses enhanced senses and strength but they can also change their appearance at will." The young Hyuga beside him trembled slightly.

He smirked, "How else would they be able to get their prey to drop their guard? Would you be more willing to walk up to a creature like that or a tiny kitten in the dead of night?" Hinata shivered once more. The hands that had been folded so gracefully in her lap now clutched tightly to her dress. "Those creatures have been around for a long, long time. Most nobody remembers their ancient name." All traces of humor had left his voice. He turned his face away from her, staring past the brittle and moldy walls of their current shelter.

"They don't normally go out of their way to acquire nourishment, sticking to mountains and other seldom traversed locations."

_Except…_

_I've seen evidence that suggests they've been encroaching around the edges of some of the smaller towns, meaning something's upset the balance…  
...again..._

Of course, Kakashi didn't tell her this. He simply turned back to the quiet Hyuga with his perfected fake smile. "The yaraifuto are much easier to deal with. As you've noticed, they aren't too bright." She seemed to relax her grip a little after that.

Hinata bit her lip before speaking. "I-I wasn't sure if my illusion would f-fool them. I was so n-nervous that I f-forgot about everything except sight." "Many forget the rest of their senses beyond eyesight in the heat of battle. Besides, it looked plenty real enough to me. I would've run after the other you if you hadn't stopped me." Kakashi placed his hand on top of her head, ruffling up her hair a bit. Even with her head bowed, Kakashi glimpsed the bright blush covering her face as she thanked him.

* * *

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye he noticed Hinata's head was bowed once again. If not for the fact that she was slowly clasping and unclapsing her hands in her lap, Kakashi would've assumed she was already asleep. She was chewing on her lower lip so much that it was the only part of her that retained its normal color.

_If you bite down any harder, you'll draw blood._

But he didn't say anything, at least not until she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and started shaking. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he tried to comfort her. The words felt rusty and strange as they left his mouth. For a second he unsuccessfully tried to recall when the last time he attempted to comfort someone was.

She grasped his jacket tightly making him wince slightly and stopping his words. Her trembling had intensified but it was not due to the cold. He could hear her sniffling quietly as she struggled against the upcoming tears. Then she did something he wouldn't expect her to do in her current state. She chuckled. There was no humor in her voice, though.

Following the humorless chuckle was a soft sob. Hinata finally released his jacket as she wiped at her cheeks in vain. The tears, however, were not stopping. Before he could even think about what he was doing he whispered "Sh...it'll be ok." He removed his hand from her shoulder to instead pat her head gently before pulling her closer and tucking her head under his chin. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Kakashi pulled her fully onto his lap. Not knowing what more to do, he gently brushed his fingers through her hair and remained silent.

Truthfully, he was surprised that she had allowed him, a stranger she knew nothing about, to do something as intimate as wrapping his arms around her and then to let him continue on to sit her on his lap and run his fingers through her hair. Her tears had greatly slowed down and her trembling had reduced to simple shivers from the cold. Hinata's next movements, however, surprised him even more.

A small hand was placed against his chest as Hinata pressed herself closer. Despite his confusion, Kakashi carried on brushing his fingers through her long indigo locks. Finally, she relaxed completely. The sniffles stopped and her breathing deepened and leveled out.

* * *

It was strange how calm he felt at the moment, just sitting on the cold hard ground holding the young Hyuga and simply stroking her soft hair. _Its because sharing body warmth helps keep one warmer_he told himself time and again. He deliberately refused to confront the fact that tangling his fingers in her hair had nothing to do with helping keep warm.

_She's relaxed. I'm relaxed. Why bother looking any further into anything?  
__... ... ...  
I need cat...dog. Definitely a dog... _

Sighing, his hand finally dropped. If Kakashi squeaked with surprise he probably would've as Hinata changed position her sleep. The shift in position caused the light blue dress to ride up revealing the stockings that stopped at her knees and quiet a bit of her firm pale thigh.

_Fix it?  
What if she wakes up and gets the wrong idea?  
Don't fix it?  
I can't really leave her dress like that..._

He was brought out of his internal debate when one of the small hands resting against his chest moved. His jacket was gently nudged aside as Hinata's left hand dug into his shirt looking for warmth, steadily moving up and into his sleeve. Grabbing her right hand before it could burrow any deeper, Kakashi placed it back on her lap. He stiffened as alarms suddenly went off in his head. Lifting his head slightly, he was able to detect a presence quickly approaching the little shack.

"Hyuga-san." He gently poked her cheek and shook her shoulder while his left arm remained curled snugly around her waist. The addressed indigo haired youth simply let out a small yawn in response.

Finally cracking her eyes open, she released another small yawn and whimpered, "But it's still dark out." and shut her eyes snuggling closer to him. Kakashi shook her once more and was answered with more half mumbled complains. Meanwhile her left hand once more began its travel up his shirt. Sighing in frustration, he clutched her hand and turned his head slightly away from her before he spoke, "They're making their move. Get ready." The effect was instantaneous. The small body on his lap stiffened.

Now that they were closer, Kakashi could feel the distinct individuals. In the back of his mind, he noted Hinata's 'meep!' of surprise as her nose brushed against his shirt. She released his jacket, freed her hand from his grasp, straightened up and fixed her dress. It was only after she tried to get off his lap that Kakashi finally returned his attention to her. He wound his left arm tighter around her waist. Her cheeks were flushed with color as she stared up at him in confusion, "H-Hatake-san?" He shook his head and pulled her back onto his lap, looking to the front door and whispering, "They're here." She followed his gaze just as something ghostly pale flashed by outside.

Thinking back on their last encounter with these creatures, Kakashi wondered if the young Hyuga would be able to trick them again. After asking his question aloud, he sighed. Hinata shook her head, "I-I'm not good enough. They wou-wouldn't be fooled by m-my illusions." She added a mumbled apology at the sight of his disappointed face.

_Guess I have no choice._

Resolved on their next course of action, he swiftly got up pulling her close and pressing her smaller frame against his. "H-Hatake-san?!" his companion yelped as her arms became trapped against his chest. Ignoring her, Kakashi slowly pulled the eye patch off his left eye with his right hand. He expected her startled gasp when she saw the long scar that adorned his eyelids. What he didn't expect was for her to push him away after he opened his eye, revealing a crimson eye with a black cat-like pupil, thus she easily broke free of his grasp and landed on her bottom. "You-you're one of them?!" Her fear was obvious as she scrambled to get away.

_So she did see. I was kind of hoping she hadn't._

With a sigh, he quickly took hold of her wrist before she had even managed three steps. "Not exactly," he answered. Still, she struggled as Kakashi began to pull her back towards him. "N-no! Let me g-go!" Here eyes were getting watery even as she persisted in her attempts to get away. "P-please, let m-me go!" Hinata begged, her voice cracked and broken, as the tears began to flow sapping her of her remaining strength. "Hyuga-san, listen to me." His voice was urgent as his left arm once more encircled her waist, his right hand still around her wrist.

_Time's up. _

Her whole body was trembling now. She pushed against him weakly, her voice barely above a whisper as she whimpered, ""P-please…please…" A tired sigh left his lips as Kakashi released Hinata's wrist to gently tilt her face up to his instead. Tears still leaked out the corners of tightly closed eyes. "Hinata…listen…" the soft tone of his voice immediately halted her struggles. Teary pale eyes stared up at him hesitantly.

"I'm not one of them," he stated softly as he released Hinata's waist and cupped her face with both his hands. "Really. Please believe me," he whispered gently brushing her tears away before encircling her waist once more. Kakashi gave her a small smile after accepting a timid nod. He loosened his left arm slightly giving her more space yet still keeping a firm enough grip that she wouldn't slip from his grasp as they made their escape.

One step past the door and they were immediately surrounded. Any hopes of a quick escape gone.

* * *

There were four in total. All were about 8 feet tall or so, with unnaturally long arms and crimson cat-like eyes like the one that now occupied his left eye socket. Plenty of their ghostly glowing skin was visible since none of them wore anything more than tatters that were ill fit for winter. Their large clawed feet were bare and their large yellow fangs glistened in the darkness.

Standing directly in front of Kakashi and his charge was what appeared to be the leader of the group. His straight elbow-length black hair contrasted greatly against his ghostly skin and the fresh snow on the ground. When he spoke, his voice was like boulders grinding against each other. [Hand over the girl.] He growled, his crimson eyes narrowing as he extended a long bony hand towards them. Kakashi smirked, his voice also gaining an earthy tone to it, [Sorry, request denied.] He felt Hinata dig her fingers tightly into his shirt but ignored her.

_Oops…probably should have told her first.  
__Oh, well. Too late now. _

Behind the leader was another male with thick, wavy, fiery-red hair. There were dark bags under his eyes that, along with the shadows from his side swept bangs, brought out the red in them even further. His cheeks were deeply sunken in making his bones look as sharp as the fangs that protruded from under his distorted sneering lips. Though his face was grotesquely misshapen, the amused twinkle in his eyes was hard to miss.

The creature on Kakashi's side spoke up next, [If you're worried about the girl, you can rest assured: she will not be harmed. As long as her father complies, no one will be hurt.]

_They can't possible know, can they?_

He was the shortest of the group but still taller than Kakashi. His jagged short hair was a pale yellow while the chin-length bangs that hid the edge of his eyes were a few shades darker. His clothes, though still nothing more than raggedy scraps, were in better shape than the others' were.

The creature closest to Hinata made a loud booming noise. His shaggy unkempt blue hair reached his bare shoulders and bounced in a strangely jovial manner. Once done laughing, a serious frown replaced his strange and lopsided smile. [What are you talking about Arata? Surely I'm entitled to some bit of retaliation,] at this point he paused to gesture at the bandages wrapped around the places the yaraifuto had chomped down on earlier today. Kakashi tighten his arm around Hinata's waist. A sinisterly gleeful smile replaced the blue haired creature's frown as he stared directly into the Hyuga's pale eyes, [Right girly?]

His question was answered with a growl from the black haired leader, [Mamoru! The girl remains alive until we have the page!]

_They know…_

Removing his arm from around Hinata's waist, Kakashi ignored her terrified squeak as he gently pried her fingers from his shirt and addressed the blue haired creature. [I wonder what good it'll do you, Mamoru, if none of you can read it.] Mamoru simply chuckled and then gave him a large pointy smile. The black haired creature in front of Kakashi and Hinata sneered drawing their attention to him immediately. [No, but you can!]

_So the know about that too._

Quickly pushing the young Hyuga away Kakashi took out a small pointed weapon and met the leader head on, blocking his deadly claws as best he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blue haired Mamoru quickly scramble after Hinata who cast him one last worried glance before hurrying into the surrounding trees. The short blond Arata stood in indecision as the silent redhead tried to help the black haired creature only succeeding in getting in the way. Jumping back and shoving his helper in Hinata's direction the leader shouted, [After the girl! Remember, we need her alive!]

_She'll be okay.  
__Well…alive at least.  
__They won't kill her until they get the page._

* * *

Left with only one opponent Kakashi brought out another small silver weapon from his back pocket and slowly fell into position. [What can you accomplish with such teeny sticks?] The tall pale creature chuckled gesturing for Kakashi to take a shot at him. Wary of such an invitation, Kakashi stood his ground and instead answered with a smirk.

Chuckling once more, the black haired creature extended its long arm towards Kakashi aiming a powerful swipe to his head. It was a simple matter for Kakashi to duck under his long reach and plunge one of his weapons deep into the tall creature. Letting out an annoyed growl, the black haired leader jumped back and ripped the small silver weapon from his side. A dark thick liquid spluttered from the wound and slowly slid down his bare upper body.

The tall pale creature threw the gooey weapon over his shoulder before sneering, [Is that all? Hn, useless.] This time he swung low as he approached Kakashi, scraping his deceptively frail looking nails on the grown and showering him with a mini avalanche of snow. Dodging the sudden snow shower, Kakashi half spun to his left as a pale fist burst through the snow nearly clipping his ear. He jump back a relatively safe distance from the black haired creature, patting the snow from his jacket as he did.

A strange smell wafted to his nose burning his throat and putting his nerves on edge. Turning his head towards it with out hesitation, Kakashi tried to understand the reason for the agitation associated with that scent.

[Pathetic human!] Long razor-sharp claws were directed at Kakashi, ending his musings and causing him to take evasive action. Bringing up his small weapon he was able to block most of the claws on the creature's right hand, only the nail on its thumb grazed his left arm. Five long nails, however, pierced his right shoulder and arm. Kakashi grit his teeth against the pain, pulling away from the nails embedded into his shoulder. [What need have you for the page?]

The tall black haired leader simply flicked the gooey blood from his nails, its smile widening as the dark droplets stained the snow. [You can read and speak our language. Probably write it too.] Here the black haired leader shrugged without much energy. [More importantly, though, you have the ability to read from the book of sages. Why not join us?] He walked towards Kakashi with palms up in offering.

His weapon pointed down, Kakashi placed both hands on its handle and answered, [No.] Blue energy crackled down his arms and engulfed the silver weapon in a small sphere. The sound of thousands of bird cries filled the air as the sphere began to grow and increase in length. Not waiting for it to fully form, both males rushed towards each other.

A thunderous crack charged the air with electricity as the elongated energy sphere tore a hole in the tall pale creature's chest. He released a loud pain filled cry before slumping backwards. The nails were wretched out as the weight of his own body pulled the black haired creature away from Kakashi. He lay completely still, the snow slowly absorbing the dark sticky blood. Released from the black haired creature's claws, Kakashi dropped to one knee trying to restore his breathing. A loud roar broke the silence. It was immediately followed by the crunch of exploding bark. Jerking from his half kneeled position, Kakashi ran in the direction of the roar a hand pressed against his side as dark scarlet streamed from between his fingers.

* * *

Drops of gooey dark blood trailed behind Kakashi as he weaved through the bare trees. Most of the bleeding had stopped but his vision was dimming as his eye began reverting to its dormant state. Numbness crept over his skin, his body temperature slowly rising back to normal before sloping back down.

_No, not now._

With great difficulty he became aware of the faint sounds of muted footsteps. He grimaced. Even his hearing was dropping back down. Soon his strength would wane as well. Turning in a tight circle, he half crouched searching through the darkness even as his sight dimmed even further with each passing second. A figure moved behind the trees circling closer and closer.

It paused between trees as if unsure of whether it had been spotted or not before darting behind another tree. The moment's hesitation was all Kakashi required. His fading crimson eye immediately locked on. Every detail, each individual shiver of each branch, became clearer as if a light had been placed above him. His body temperature dropped rapidly until the cold wind and snow had no affect on him. His deteriorating strength returned in full.

Kakashi stood still the precious few seconds it took for all these changes to occur. He was sure of his competence now but remained immobile. A tall figure shot towards him aiming at his open back. He whirled around. His kick missed the pale redhead who had pulled back at the last second. Its malformed face was stretched with worry and confusion.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to take this long to update I just kind of had other things on my mind. I also apologize for stopping where I did but this chapter is already too long as it is. Anyways, I'm horrible at names but I made up Yaraifuto and as far as I know nothing with that name actually ****exists**. 

**So *clears throat* did this help better explain chapter 1? I also want to know if I should maybe break them up in to smaller more reader friendly chapters. Please leave some feedback.  
Thanks!**


End file.
